Pequeños Gestos
by Nemue
Summary: [HHr] One-Shot. Hermione le enseña a tejer a Harry...o.O? Situaciones embarazosas en este pequeño y único capitulo, espero que lo disfruten !


**Pequeños Gestos**

Harry se encontraba encerrado en la habitación donde…Sirius…escondía al hipogrifo Buckbeak. La depresión y soledad lo mataban lentamente.  
Hace ya hace una semana que los miembros de la Orden habían ido a recogerlo a la casa de los Dursley para llevarlo a Grimmaul Place, y por seguridad de sus amigos, también a Hermione y a la familia Weasley.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba despejar su mente por que Dumbledore, el profesor Lupin, y Hermione le insistían que siguiera practicando la Occlumency, por supuesto, con todas las influencias que movió Dumbledore para que pudiera hacer un poco de magia fuera del colegio…no le quedaba más remedió.

Pero por más que intentaba relajarse y despejar su mente no lograba concentrarse. Necesitaba encontrar algo que lograra despejar todos los momentos que revivía de su 5to curso. Sin soportar más escuchar como se quejaba el hipogrifo, bajo la sala de estar, donde se encontraba la chimenea prendida. Era algo extraño ver la chimenea aun encendida, dado que ya pasaba más de la media noche y todos se encontraban dormidos.  
Pero, sin importar el por que de eso, se sentó en el sillón más cercano, esperando si las llamas de la chimenea lograban despejar su mente.

Pero no contaba con…

-Hola Harry… nn  
El nombrado dio un brinco, ¿Quién demonios aun seguía despierto?

-Hermione… Diablos, me asustaste.

-Perdona, no era mi intención. ¿Por qué sigues aun despierto?

-Yo…un momento, aquí la pregunta sería, ¿que haces tu aun despierta?

-Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que no he podido dormir desde hace unas semanas… mi respuesta sería demasiada cafeína. úuU

-Siempre tienes respuestas a todo úù-dijo el chico con desgano, más para el que para la chica

-No siempre, Harry. Ahora dime tú, ¿Por qué aun sigues despierto?

-Yo…yo…

-Si…

-Por mis pesadillas sob…

-¡Harry, ¿no has seguido practicando Occlumency?!-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente-

-Claro que lo he hecho… mis pesadillas son sobre lo que paso en… el departamento de los… bueno, tu sabes…

-ÓÒ Oh, discúlpame Harry. No era mi intención…

-Ya no importa…-Harry desvío su mirada hacía lo que se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

-¿Aun sigues tejiendo para los elfos? No me digas que ahora envías ropa tejida por paquetes hacía Hogwarts, por que déjame decirte que…

-No es nada de eso. Para tu información, la sabelotodo tiene algo más con que entretenerse que leer un libro-dijo Hermione mientras volvía a retomar lo que estaba tejiendo.

-No se que le encuentras a eso lo divertido

-Mas que divertido, eso relajante Harry , ¿nunca lo has intentado, tan siquiera?

-No, eso es cosa de niñas T.T

-Así que ahora me saliste el muy hombrecito, ¿no? A ver, ¿En donde le encuentras lo divertido a subirte una escoba, donde fácilmente arriesgas tu vida si un poco de viento llega y te tumba o con un simple golpe de una bludger te descalabre?

-Hey, no te metas con e Quidditch Hermione òó. Ya te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Tienes una mente brillante, pero no sabes nada de Quidditch.

-Puede que si, pero aun así no cambiare mi opinión sobre las escobas y mucho menos del Quidditch. Es mucho más seguro tejer y..

-Mucho más aburrido

Hermione voltio a verlo desafiante. òo

-_"Oh, diablos. Su ceja esta levantada…eso no es una buena señal óò…"_

-A sí…Potter. bueno, hagamos un trato

_-"Diablos…esto no me gusta óò"_ De acuerdo-dijo un poco temeroso. Simplemente ver la expresión de Hermione le daba miedo. No es que le tuviera miedo cuando se pone así, no, para nada (**N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo xD**), pero… Nunca salía nada bueno cuando Hermione se ponía en ese plan.

-Yo me subo a una escoba por 10 minutos, si tu aprendes a tejer.

Harry la mira con desconfianza óò…

-De acuerdo… pero no le digas a Ron, seguro y se burla de mi por lo que voy a hacer 

-No te preocupes nn, bueno, empecemos desde ahora.

Y así Hermione le empezó a enseñar a Harry como tejer (N/A: Si les soy sincera, les digo que no se tejer u.u, así que si sale algo que ni al caso con lo de la tejida, será inventado nnU)

El estomago empezó a moverse. Extrañamente el chico sentía como su estomagó rugía mientras indirectamente le decía _"Comida!, comida! ##"_, ya que la noche anterior no pudo comer lo necesario para saciar su hambre, ya que la Orden había tenido una reunión de improvisto.

Así que, con los ojos entreabiertos, salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina.  
Después de comerse su bocadillo nocturno, sus pies lo empezaron a guiar automáticamente hacia su habitación, y hubiera llegado rápidamente si sus oídos no hubieran captado un ruido que salía de la sala de estar. Así que se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces, ya una vez más cerca, supo que eran la de sus dos mejores amigos.  
Y el pelirrojo les hubiera hecho compañía, pero por alguna razón, desconocida para él, se quedo en la pared, recargado, mientras escuchaba lo que hablaban sus amigos.

_-Pero Hermione, si Ron se entera…  
-No se enterara Harry, te lo aseguro. Por las noches cae como ladrillo y no despierta hasta medio día, si no es que le hambre lo levante antes. _

-Pero esto debe ser un secreto Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera ver la expresión de Ron si se entera que…

-Quédate tranquilo Harry, esto será entre nosotros, nadie lo sabrá. Ahora quédate quieto y se más rápido Harry o se hará de mañana y no terminaremos.

-De acuerdo.

¿De que diablos hablaban sus amigos? ¿Qué le estaban escondiendo? ¿Y si ellos…ÓÓ? ¡No! Ellos no le esconderían un secreto como ese, ¿o si? Nuca se imaginaría a Harry y a Hermione oO…

_-Bien, ahora arriba, si, así, bien. No tan rápido oh… ¡Harry, Ah! _

-¡Lo siento! Me dijiste que no tan lento y yo…  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes

-¡Quitale las manos de encima cretino de…!

Los 2 amigos voltearon a verlo, un poco sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del pelirrojo. Harry rápidamente se separo un poco de Hermione, para poder tapar lo que llevaba tejido...o un intento de lo que había tratado de tejer U

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? òó

-¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aquí? òo

Los 2 chicos se miraron. En la mirada de Hermione se leía claramente _"Ahora, que le decimos"_ y en la de Harry: _"¡Si le llegas a decir algo…!"_

-Bueno, respóndanme òo

-No hacemos nada Ron. –dijo Hermione firmemente, apartando un poco la mirada de Harry

-¿Y que fue eso de _"¡Harry, Ah!"_

La chica volvió a mirar al ojiverde. _"No se lo podemos esconder"_  
_"De acuerdo u.u"_

-Harry me a pinchado un dedo con esto-dijo la chica mostrándole lo que utilizaba para tejer

La cara del pelirrojo se encendió por completo. Se había viajado demasiado con lo que había oído.

-Entonces…tú y tú…-dijo Ron apuntándolos respectivamente.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con extrañeza y luego volvieron a ver a su amigo

-Ron, ¿desde hace cuando estas oyendo?

-Bueno…yo…

-Ron, ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste que hacíamos?

-xx, Yo…-le entró una risa nerviosa- Harry, Hermy…amigos

-¡¡¡¡¡No lo puedo creer Ronald Billius Weasley òó!!!!! ¡Eres un pervertido! Ò.Ó

-Hermione, yo… óò

-Nunca me lo imagina de ti, aunque no era de esperarse que un día te saliera lo idiota, ¡ya habías tardado mucho!

-Her…

-¡¡¡No me hables, no se como aun así me puedes hablar a la cara!!! ¡Eres un…eres un… cerdo! ¡¡No lo puedo creer, nunca creí que tu…ah!!

Un par de carcajadas se oyeron ahora en el cuarto

-¡Nunca lo creímos de ti, hermanito!-dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley  
Una vez más, volvieron a carcajearse.

-Creo que los bocadillos de media noche le afectaron el cerebro. ú.u

-Si, pero ahora ya no se le puede considerar un Weasley, ¿no, hermano?

-Por supuesto que no, nunca pensamos que fueras tan pillín Ronykuicks. Ya lo decía yo, primero lo hacen prefecto, y ahora esto… creo que mama lo recogió del mismo lugar de donde vino Percy.

-Y mamá que lo consideró un hijo suyo aquella vez, recuerdas. U.U

-Si ú.u, creo que él era el hijo de la vecina, no nosotros

-Si; nos sorprendes Ronny T.T

-Ya cállense ustedes dos. òó

-¿Qué pasa, por que ese escándalo Fred? --

-Hermanita, no te lo creerás cuando te lo digamos

Fred se puso del lado derecho de Ginny mientras le decía al oído algo, mientras que George hacía lo mismo, pero en su lado izquierdo.  
Cuando terminaron de decirle, Ginny se puso roja y miro con desconcierto a Ron.

-¡Ron!. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar…?TT

-¡Ya cállense todos, fue un malentendido ¡ Lo lamento Hermione, lo lamento Harry, no fu mi intención, es que aun seguía un poco dormido y…

-No hay excusas Ronald, y no, por ahora, yo no te perdono. No puedo pensar que hayas pensado esto de nosotros-dijo Hermione duramente.

-¡No fue mi intención, demonios! Si no me quieres perdonas, pues bien, yo ya me disculpe, ahora, si me disculpan…-y salio rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-le pregunto Hermione a los gemelos

-Nosotros veníamos por agua,

-Pero luego te escuchamos gritando

-Y venimos a ver lo que pasaba…

-Si, por cierto, ¿que fue lo que supuestamente…

-Pensó Ron que hacían?

-¿Ósea que ustedes no tienen ni idea de por que Hermione le grito a Ron? 

Los gemelos negaron, junto con Ginny.

- U.U Nada en especial-dijo Hermione mientras un color rosado se plasmaba en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo buenas noches-dijeron los tres Weasley's y subieron las escaleras.

-Aun no me lo creo, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que…?

-Ya lo se, pero es Ron, siempre saca una conclusión errónea-dijo Harry

-Ya lo se, pero esto es demasiado

-En unos días se volverá a disculpar, yo se lo que te digo, así que no te preocupes, y menos, te molestes.

-De acuerdo

-Ya esta bien tu dedo-dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y veía donde sin querer le había pinchado.

-Si, en un día se cierra.

-Siempre oí decirle a mi tía a Dudley que los besos curaban, claro, después de darle toda una porción de comida. Quizás tenga razón-dijo Harry lentamente se llevo el dedo de Hermione a los labios, dándole un suave beso donde tenía la pequeña herida. Después de ese geste le beso la mano, mientras la envolvía en las de él y la miraba a los ojos.

A pesar de que con el incidente con Ron se hizo un escándalo; a pesar se quebró la cabeza tratando de aprender a tejer; sabía que Hermione solo había hecho eso para ayudarlo a alejar todos eso malos recuerdos.

Esos pequeños gestos de parte de ella hacía que él la apreciara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Hermione

-Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para lo que necesites-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y ahora era Harry el que hacia algo que nunca había hecho, la abrazó, tratando de decirle todo lo que la apreciaba y quería, y que daba gracias a Dios el que ella estuviera a su lado.

-De verdad, muchas gracias Hermione-dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- pero aun así debes de subirte a la escoba, y van a ser 15 minutos þ

-No impor… ¿estas loco verdad?-dijo separándose de el un poco- Si de por si me dan miedo las alturas, y quieres que esté 15 min. ….

El solo soltó una carcajada y volvió a unirse en una abrazó con su amiga.

-Bien, nos faltan muchos gorros y bufandas por hacer.

Seguramente esto lo recordarían por siempre

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo 

PD: Este fue otro desafío semanal del foro LPF, y es dedicado a todos los que lo conforman, los quiero mucho chics!!!!

PD2: ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!


End file.
